A GAME OF FOXES
by TheGreatAndEccentricNarrator
Summary: random rando dies, switches gender, (kind of) gets [Gamer] powers and does some things. sort of an SI if you punch yourself in the face then squint at it real hard. Futa MC, Excessive swearing, future weirdness will ensue depends on my mood, prepare for plot holes there will be many.
1. Snakes, the lottery and bodysnatching

[Snakes, the Lottery, and Bodysnatching]

Well shit, that sure as hell didn't go to plan. *sigh* story of my fucking life, well pretty sure I'm dead, a couple thousand tons of snow will do that to a person. Now just to figure out where the hell I am.

**Suddenly a screen pops up**

What the shit? O-okay let's see what this says.

[Welcome to the Game]

[Press next to continue]

Welp why the fuck not, YOLO!

***beep***

Well that was anticlimactic

***ding***

[Welcome new player to the Game, this game will have you travelling the multiverse and accomplishing quests. Your first world has already been selected for you; the world is: **Naruto**. As compensation you will receive **5x Golden Gacha Tickets (Naruto). **Press next to claim your reward.]

See previous statement.

[Congratulations you have received; **Subversion(B)(I)(L), Hebi no Reibi Jinchuriki (C)(P)(M), 8x Perk Upgrade Tokens(I)(UR), Reiton(A)(UR), Honjo Masamune(C)(W)(L).** Would you like to see the descriptions for your rewards {Y/N}]

YAAAS MOTHERFUCKER YAAAS.

[**Subversion (Beta*) (Item) (Legendary)**

**Allows the player to replace a single character within their assigned world **

**One Use Only**

***Beta Items are still in testing and can and most likely will have a small error occur**

**Hebi no Reibi Jinchuriki (Custom**) (Perk***) (Mythological)**

**Grants the player +10 VIT, Int, Wis, Dex per level**

**Grants the player +60 Water affinity**

**2x bonus to Chakra **

****Custom items are heavily modified versions of entities that exist within the world around you**

*****Perks are permanent modifiers on your character that cannot be disabled or removed, under certain circumstances or with certain items the perk can be evolved into something more powerful**

**Perk Upgrade Token (Item) (Ultra Rare)**

**Allows the user to bypass the requirements on evolving a perk**

**One Use Only**

**Reiton (Ability) (Ultra Rare)**

**Grants the player access to the Kekkai Tota Reiton or Zero Style**

**The Zero Style allows the user to control the temperature and create large quantities of ice and snow**

**The Zero Style is comprised of the Wind, Water and Fire Chakra Natures**

**The Zero Style is renowned for its unparalleled lethality, adaptability, speed and area of effect**

**Honjo Masamune (Custom) (Weapon) (Legendary)**

**One of the multiverses many versions of the famous Japanese blade, this particular copy has unparalleled cutting ability, durability and draw speed**

**ATK: STR*VIT*DEX*INT**

**Durability: Infinite**

**+500% Draw Speed]**

Huh, hey mind telling what all these stats mean?

[Of course, player, now your stats which can be accessed by saying or thinking 'stats' or 'menu' and navigating from there. Now the format will appear as such

**[NAME: ?**

**TITLE: N/A**

**LEVEL: 0**

**HP: 0/0**

**CP: 0/0**

**STR: ?**

**VIT: ?**

**DEX: ?**

**INT: ?**

**WIS: ?**

**LUK: ?**

**ABILITIES:**

**Reiton (Lv 1)**

**PERKS:**

**Hebi no Reibi Jinchuriki**

**INVENTORY**

**Honjo Masamune**

**8x Perk Upgrade Tokens**

**Subversion**

**]**

Huh, can I use that **Subversion** to replace Naruto cause the dude was an absolute tool and still managed to end up as the Hokage.

[of course, player. Initiating subversion in 1…2…3]

Welp here's to not dieing.


	2. I think I broke it

[I think I broke it]

It's dark and warm and waaay to tight in here. Let's see 'stats'

**[NAME: Natsumi Uzumaki-Namikaze**

**TITLE: N/A**

**LEVEL: 1**

**HP: 600/600**

**CP: 12000/12000**

**STR: 10**

**VIT: 120**

**DEX: 140**

**INT: 130**

**WIS: 130**

**LUK: ?**

**ABILITIES:**

**Reiton (Lv 1)**

**PERKS:**

**Hebi no Reibi Jinchuriki**

**Kitsune no Kyuubi Jinchuriki**

**Grants the player + 90 VIT,INT,WIS,DEX, +10 VIT, INT, WIS, DEX per level**

**Grants the player +90 Fire affinity**

**5x bonus to Chakra **

**Uzumaki Heritage**

**Grants the player +10 VIT, Int, Wis, DEX per level**

**Grants the player +95 Seal affinity**

**2x bonus to Chakra **

**Namikaze heritage**

**Grants the player +10 Str, Int, Wis, Dex per level**

**Grants the player +60 Seal affinity**

**Grants the player + 100 Wind Affinity**

**Fortune's Favourite**

**Sets LUK to MAX**

**This Perk CANNOT be evolved**

**INVENTORY**

**Honjo Masamune**

**8x Perk Upgrade Tokens**

**]**

What the shit am I a girl, well shit I can do jack shit about that now, and what the fuck is going on with my stats. Anyway, Game use Perk upgrade tokens on my perks.

[of course, player, though each perk can only be evolved twice]

Do it.

Now then 'stats'

**[NAME: Natsumi Uzumaki-Namikaze**

**TITLE: N/A**

**LEVEL: 1**

**HP: 1800/1800**

**CP: 48M/48M**

**STR: 30**

**VIT: 360**

**DEX: 420**

**INT: 390**

**WIS: 390**

**LUK: ?**

**ABILITIES:**

**Reiton (Lv 1)**

**PERKS:**

**Hebi no Reibi's Daughter**

**Grants the player + 30 VIT,INT,WIS,DEX, +30 VIT, INT, WIS, DEX per level**

**Grants the player +180 Water affinity**

**8x bonus to Chakra**

**This Perk CANNOT be evolved**

**Kitsune no Kyuubi Daughter**

**Grants the player + 270 VIT,INT,WIS,DEX, +30 VIT, INT, WIS, DEX per level**

**Grants the player +90 Fire affinity**

**125x bonus to Chakra **

**This Perk CANNOT be evolved**

**Royal Uzumaki Heir**

**Grants the player +30 VIT, Int, Wis, Luk per level**

**Grants the player +285 Seal affinity**

**8x bonus to Chakra **

**Pure Kamikaze Heir**

**Grants the player +30 Int, Wis, Dex per level**

**Grants the player +180 Seal affinity**

**Grants the player + 300 Wind Affinity**

**INVENTORY**

**Honjo Masamune**

**]**

What? The? Fuck? 48 MILLION Chakra points?! Mama likey, Mama likey a lot. Game can you put my mind in stasis until I'm two and half years old

[of course, player. Initiating mental stasis in 3…2…1! Good night player]

Night game, when I wake up let's have some fun.


	3. that's not supposed to be there

[Well shit, that's not supposed to be there]

Huh game where am I

[you are in the Konoha Red Light Orphanage opened after the end of the Third Shinobi War to help handle all the war orphans in Konoha]

Well then 'stats'

**[NAME: Natsumi Uzumaki-Namikaze**

**TITLE: *NEW* Demon Child (Grants Intimidation)**

**LEVEL: 1**

**HP: 1950/1950**

**CP: 156M/156M**

**STR: 30**

**VIT: 390**

**DEX: 420**

**INT: 420**

**WIS: 420**

**LUK: ?**

**ABILITIES:**

**Reiton (Lv 1)**

***NEW* Unbreakable Will (Lv MAX)**

**Your will is unbreaking**

**Grants +50 Mind Resistance**

**Enhanced version of Iron Will**

***NEW* Survival (Lv MAX)**

**Grants +5 Status Resistance per 20 VIT**

***NEW* Sixth Sense (Lv 1)**

**Sense all things within a certain radius**

**Radius = Lv * WIS/10 m**

***NEW* Intimidation (Lv 1)**

**Apply {Fear} to all entities with lower WIS than the player**

**PERKS:**

**Hebi no Reibi's Daughter**

**Kitsune no Kyuubi Daughter**

**Royal Uzumaki Heir**

**Pure Kamikaze Heir**

***NEW* Orphan**

**Grants Ability Iron Will**

**Grants Ability Survival**

***NEW* Pariah**

**Grants Ability Iron Will**

**Grants Ability Sixth Sense**

**INVENTORY**

**Honjo Masamune]**

Well then time to get up.

Now where you I go?

Got it, I'll head to the Forest of Death as soon as possible.

Orphanage matron - "Get up, you damn demon brat! Up, Up! You're old enough to handle yourself now so leave and never come back!"

I thought I had a few more months until I was kicked out of the orphanage but ok then.

Onto my new adventure.

A couple of hours later

Well then here we are the legendary forest of death. It certainly lives up to its name, now let's train.

First **Honjo Masamune**, well would you look at that I can just call Items out of my inventory… 'stats'

**[NAME: Natsumi Uzumaki-Namikaze**

**TITLE: Demon Child**

**LEVEL: 1 (0/100**

**HP: 1950/1950**

**CP: 156M/156M**

**STR: 30**

**VIT: 390**

**DEX: 420**

**INT: 420**

**WIS: 420**

**LUK: ?**

**ABILITIES:**

**Reiton (Lv 1)**

**Unbreakable Will (Lv MAX)**

**Survival (Lv MAX)**

**Sixth Sense (Lv 1)**

**Intimidation (Lv 1)**

**PERKS:**

**Hebi no Reibi's Daughter**

**Kitsune no Kyuubi Daughter**

**Royal Uzumaki Heir**

**Pure Kamikaze Heir**

**Orphan**

**Pariah**

**Fortune's Favourite]**

NOOOOO! Why have you abandoned me my dear inventory?!

[player does not have a hammer space Ability so Inventory was a temporary function]

*sniff* I guess that makes sense.

*slaps cheeks* (not those ones you perv, Natsumi is a toddler) okay let's murder all the fuzzy little animals

*SUDDENLY a very large and angry tiger appears*

t-that is a big kitty.

**[*NEW* Observe (Lv 1)**

**Reveal info on enemies, higher levels of Observe will reveal more info]**

**[NAME: GRAND TIGER**

**LEVEL: 50**

**HP: 2,000,000/2,000,000**

**CP: 0/0]**

Okay let's fight pussycat.

_I charge forward and draw Masamune and slash_

**[-1,769,040,000]**

***Ping***

**[NAME: GRAND TIGER**

**LEVEL: 50**

**HP: -1,767,040,000/2,000,000**

**CP: 0/0]**

***Ping***

**[*NEW* Basic Sword Mastery (Lv. 1)**

**Increase damage dealt with sword by 1%**

**Increase by 1% each level**

**Basic Sword Mastery has leveled up x99**

**Basic Sword Mastery has reached (Lv 50)**

**Basic Sword Mastery has progressed**

***NEW* Intermediate Sword Mastery**

**Increase damage dealt with sword by 50%**

**Increase by 50% each level**

**Intermediate Sword Mastery has leveled up x99**

**Intermediate Sword Mastery has reached (Lv 100)**

**Intermediate Sword Mastery has progressed**

***NEW* Advanced Sword Mastery (Lv 1)**

**Increase damage dealt with sword by 5000%**

**Increase by 5000% each level**

**Advanced Sword Mastery has leveled up x99**

**Advanced Sword Mastery has reached (Lv 100)**

**Advanced Sword Mastery has progressed**

***NEW* Single Stroke (Lv MAX)**

**Deal 1,000,000% more damage with swords**

**Swords have a 10% critical chance and a x1,000 critical multiplier**

**Deal 1,000,000,000% more damage with the first attack after drawing your sword**

**Your first attack has a 100% critical chance and a x1,000,000 critical multiplier**

***NEW* Overkill (Lv MAX)**

**Gain +100% EXP if exceeded the remaining Hp of an enemy**

**Increase to +10,000% if enemy was at full health]**

**[ Killed Level 50 GRAND TIGER + 1,000,000 EXP**

**Level Difference = 49**

**+50,000,000**

**Overkill!**

**OVERKILL!**

**50,000,000,000 EXP]**

That's a lot of experience, I think I might be a tad broken here.

**[Level up x 998]**

O-okay 'stats'

50,000,000,000

**[NAME: Natsumi Uzumaki-Namikaze**

**TITLE: Demon Child**

**LEVEL: 999 (500/100,000)**

**HP: 451,050/451,050**

**CP: 36,084,000,000 /36,084,000,000 **

**STR: 29,970**

**VIT: 90,210**

**DEX: 120,180**

**INT: 120,180**

**WIS: 120,180**

**LUK: ?]**

Ok then let's find a river and take a bath or something

_I head out and find a rather calm looking river and strip down and throw the rags the orphanage gave me into a pile on the edge of the river. I look down and take in my appearance. I was short, like super fucking short, but I was also like two so there. My face on the other hand looked like a master piece, I had short blood red hair with black streaks running through the entire length, my eyes were almond shaped and were a dark purple with red and black specks throughout the iris. My face was plagued by baby fat but I could see high cheekbones, a sharp jawline and a rather pointed chin. All in all my face looked like I was going to look beautiful if not a little feral looking especially considering instead of the whisker marks of Naruto instead I had pitch black lips and extremely pronounced canines, add that to the blackish colour of my eyelids that looked sort of like eyeshadow, I'm pretty sure that the eye shadow thing came from the Reibi. I then take in the rest of my body and when I get down to my crotch there is something that is not supposed to be there._

GAME! Why in the fucking hell do I have a fucking dick! I thought I was a girl! I mean, even my perks tell me that I'm a girl!

***Ping***

**[Player's gender is intersex seeing as Player has both sets of genitalia with full functionality Player may have intercourse with both gender's]**

Well this is kind of unexpected, I mean what are the chances of this happening.

***Ping***

**[In the Naruto verse approximately 1 in 5,000,000,000,000,000]**

Your enthusiasm is appreciated now can you tell me what level the average ninja is.

***Ping***

**[Civilian 1-9**

**Genin 10-99**

**Chunin 100-999**

**Jonin 1,000-9,999**

**S-Rank 10,000-99,999**

**SS-Rank 100,000-999,999**

**LEVEL CAP 1,000,000]**

What the fuck? Game I thought I was overpowered and you're telling me that I'm not even a Jonin.

***Ping***

**[Player, most normal people only gain at most 12 stat points per level, Player earns 480 points per level as such a more accurate representation of Player's power would be to multiply Player's level 40 and add 25 to the final result.]**

Oh, so I'm actually equal to a mid S-rank Shinobi even though I'm only a borderline Jonin

***Ping***

**[Correct, although the correct terminology would be Tokubetsu Jonin or Tokujo]**

Huh, the more you know. Well then time to grind.


	4. profile as of Chapter 3

**COMPLETE**

**[NAME: Natsumi Uzumaki-Namikaze**

**TITLE: Demon Child (Grants Intimidation)**

**LEVEL: 1**

**HP: 1800/1800**

**CP: 48M/48M**

**STR: 30**

**VIT: 360**

**DEX: 420**

**INT: 390**

**WIS: 390**

**LUK: ?**

**ABILITIES:**

**Reiton (Lv 1)**

**Grants the player access to the Kekkai Tota Reiton or Zero Style**

**The Zero Style allows the user to control the temperature and create large quantities of ice and snow**

**The Zero Style is comprised of the Wind, Water and Fire Chakra Natures**

**The Zero Style is renowned for its unparalleled lethality, adaptability, speed and area of effect.**

**Jutsus: N/A**

**Unbreakable Will (Lv MAX)**

**Your will is unbreaking**

**Grants +50 Mind Resistance**

**Enhanced version of Iron Will**

**Survival (Lv MAX)**

**Grants +5 Status Resistance per 20 VIT**

**Sixth Sense (Lv 1)**

**Sense all things within a certain radius**

**Radius = Lv * WIS/10 m**

**Intimidation (Lv 1)**

**Apply {Fear} to all entities with lower WIS than the player**

**Observe (Lv 1)**

**Reveal info on enemies, higher levels of Observe will reveal more info**

**Overkill (Lv MAX)**

**Gain +100% EXP for each time you exceeded the remaining Hp of an enemy**

**Increase to +10,000% if enemy was at full health]**

**Single Stroke (Lv MAX)**

**Deal 1,000,000% more damage with swords**

**Swords have a 10% critical chance and a x1,000 critical multiplier**

**Deal 1,000,000,000% more damage with the first attack after drawing your sword**

**Your first attack has a 100% critical chance and a x1,000,000 critical multiplier**

**PERKS:**

**Hebi no Reibi's Daughter**

**Grants the player + 30 VIT, INT, WIS, DEX, +30 VIT, INT, WIS, DEX per level**

**Grants the player +180 Water affinity**

**8x bonus to Chakra**

**This Perk CANNOT be evolved**

**Kitsune no Kyuubi Daughter**

**Grants the player + 270 VIT, INT, WIS, DEX, +30 VIT, INT, WIS, DEX per level**

**Grants the player +90 Fire affinity**

**125x bonus to Chakra **

**This Perk CANNOT be evolved**

**Royal Uzumaki Heir**

**Grants the player +30 VIT, Int, Wis, Luk per level**

**Grants the player +285 Seal affinity**

**8x bonus to Chakra **

**Pure Kamikaze Heir**

**Grants the player +30 Int, Wis, Dex per level**

**Grants the player +180 Seal affinity**

**Grants the player + 300 Wind Affinity**

**Orphan**

**Grants Ability Iron Will**

**Grants Ability Survival**

**Pariah**

**Grants Ability Iron Will**

**Grants Ability Sixth Sense**

**Fortune's Favourite**

**Sets LUK to MAX**

**This Perk CANNOT be evolved**

**INVENTORY**

**Honjo Masamune**

**ATK: STR*VIT*DEX*INT**

**Durability: Infinite**

**+500% Draw Speed]**

REDUCED

**[NAME: Natsumi Uzumaki-Namikaze**

**TITLE: Demon Child**

**LEVEL: 1**

**HP: 1800/1800**

**CP: 48M/48M**

**STR: 30**

**VIT: 360**

**DEX: 420**

**INT: 390**

**WIS: 390**

**LUK: ?**

**ABILITIES:**

**Reiton (Lv 1)**

**Unbreakable Will (Lv MAX)**

**Survival (Lv MAX)**

**Sixth Sense (Lv 1)**

**Intimidation (Lv 1)**

**Observe (Lv 1)**

**PERKS:**

**Hebi no Reibi's Daughter**

**Kitsune no Kyuubi Daughter**

**Royal Uzumaki Heir**

**Pure Kamikaze Heir**

**Orphan**

**Pariah**

**Fortune's Favourite]**

Other

**ENEMY format**

**[NAME: GRAND TIGER**

**HP: 2000/2000**

**CP: 0/0] **


	5. Trolls the trolls are everywhere

[Trolls, the trolls are everywhere]

*Several Years later (Natsumi age 8) *

**[NAME: Natsumi Uzumaki-Namikaze**

**TITLE: Demon Queen**

**LEVEL: 75,551 (5,285,032/7,555,100)**

**HP: 33,999,450/33,999,450**

**CP: 2,719,956,000,000/2,719,956,000,000**

**STR: 2,266,530**

**VIT: 6,799,890**

**DEX: 9,066,420**

**INT: 9,066,420**

**WIS: 9,066,420**

**LUK: ?**

**ABILITIES:**

**Reiton (Lv 50)**

**Increases Reiton (Zero) Damage by 50%**

**Shakuton (Scorch), Futton (Vapour), Hyoton (Ice) by 100%**

**Katon (Fire), Suiton (Water), Futon (Wind) by 200%**

**Unbreakable Will (Lv MAX)**

**Survival (Lv MAX)**

**Sixth Sense (Lv MAX)**

**Sense everything with; 10,000m **

**Intimidation (Lv MAX)**

**Apply {Terror} to all enemies with WIS lower than your WIS*INT*STR**

**Observe (Lv MAX)**

**Reveals all relevant information**

**Overkill (Lv MAX)**

**Single Stroke - Sword (Lv MAX)**

***NEW* Single -Fist (Lv MAX)**

***NEW* Chakra Control (Lv 20)**

**Decreases cost of jutsu by 1% per level**

***NEW* Back from the Grave (Lv MAX)**

**If Hp were to drop to 0 instead heal to 50% max Hp**

**Use this ability only once per day**

***NEW* Kyuubi Chakra cloak (False) (Lv MAX)**

**Stage one: Translucent red chakra, increases all physical parameters by x5**

**Stage two: Dark red chakra covers part of skin, increases all physical parameters by x20, decreases mental parameters by 5%**

**Stage three: gain fox skeleton armor on head, back and limbs, increases all physical parameters by x80, decreases mental parameters by 10%**

**Stage four: gain 6-7 skeletal fox tails, increases all physical parameters by x320, decreases mental parameters by 25%**

**Stage Five: full transformation, increases all physical parameters by x1280, decreases mental parameters by 50%**

***NEW* Reibi Chakra cloak (False) (Lv MAX)**

**Stage one: Translucent red chakra, increases all physical parameters by x2.5**

**Stage two: Dark red chakra covers part of skin, increases all physical parameters by x10, decreases mental parameters by 2.5%**

**Stage three: gain snake skeleton armor on head, back and limbs, increases all physical parameters by x40, decreases mental parameters by 5%**

**Stage four: gain single snake tail, increases all physical parameters by x160, decreases mental parameters by 12.5%**

**Stage Five: full transformation, increases all physical parameters by x640, decreases mental parameters by 25%**

***NEW* Kyuu-Rei Chakra cloak (False) (Lv MAX)**

**Stage one: Translucent red chakra, increases all physical parameters by x12.5**

**Stage two: Dark red chakra covers part of skin, increases all physical parameters by x50, decreases mental parameters by 12.5%**

**Stage three: gain fox/snake hybrid skeleton armor on head, back and limbs, increases all physical parameters by x200, decreases mental parameters by 25%**

**Stage four: gain 7-8 skeletal fox/snake hybrid tails, increases all physical parameters by x800, decreases mental parameters by 62.5%**

**Stage Five: full transformation, increases all physical parameters by x3200, decreases mental parameters by 125%, gain status {Bezerk}**

**PERKS:**

**Hebi no Reibi's Daughter**

**Kitsune no Kyuubi Daughter**

**Royal Uzumaki Heir**

**Pure Kamikaze Heir**

**Orphan**

**Pariah**

**Fortune's Favourite**

***NEW* Death's Favourite**

**Grants Back from the Grave**

**This Perk Cannot be evolved**

**]**

Well Game I do believe that my little training trip was quite useful

***Ping***

**[Indeed Player]**

_In the five and a half years that I've been living in the forest of death, I've grown a great deal, first off into of being like one foot tall, I am a solid 4 foot six. I sounded more impressive in my head but you need to remember I'm like eight years old and 4'6" is pretty fucking tall for an eight-year-old girl. Also, I lost all of my baby fat, supermodel looks here I come. On a slightly more serious note I have actual clothes now, most *cough all* of them were pillaged from the corpses of Chunin hopefuls and all I had to do was edit them down to size._

***Ping***

**[Warning several unknown shinobi approaching]**

Oh crap

_I jump up a tree and blanket the entire forest with my chakra. I then sit and wait for them to make an appearance._

_Soon the Hokage and five ANBU appear, Dog, Cat, Weasel, Crow and Tiger. Now why would the Hokage come all the way here with his personal ANBU squad, especially seeing as he brought two Uchiha and a Mokuton user. Should I troll them I mean it would be fun, but for now I'll observe._

Hokage (Hiruzen Sarutobi) - "ANBU! Spread out and find Natsumi Uzumaki, according to Hebi she is currently residing in the forest."

ALL ANBU- "HAI!"

_So, the ANBU have spread out and are searching for me, how cute. Let's just let them run around for a bit and then introduce myself properly._

*several minutes later*

Dog (Kakashi Hatake) – "Sir, we've searched the entire forest and we can't find her."

Hokage – "Maybe she caught wind of us and left."

"or maybe I was just sitting right here the entire time"

_They all jump and look up at the tree I was sitting in, literally five meters away from where they were standing. I drop down and look at them._

"Sooo, Dog is it? Mind telling me how the hell you do the thing with your hair."

_They're all stunned by the excessively irrelevant question_

Hokage- "Natsumi, we have more important things to talk about than Dog's hair."

"oh, okay then what do you want to talk about?"

Hokage - "I would like you to attend the ninja academy this next semester. I believe that it will be a good experience for you."

"why the hell not? As long as you don't evict me from the forest, I'm game."

_Hokage blinks, repeatedly before shaking his head and sighing_

Hokage- "Is that it? Do we have a deal?"

"Yup, wait no, put the forest of death down as my official residence and then we have a deal."

Hokage – "That will be simple, now if you would follow me to my office, we can finish up all the paperwork. *shudders*"

"well lead the way and don't worry about how fast you're going, I can keep up"

_The Hokage thinking I'm exaggerating goes at full speed and reaches his office in just under a minute, the ANBU who were in the forest arrive in a few seconds._

Hokage- "Let's see how fast she is shall we?"

_As the Hokage enters his office he is shocked to see me already there with a cup of tea in my hand._

"You're pretty slow old man, I mean come on, I gave you a thirty second head start and I still had enough time to make some tea."

_The Hokage takes a seat at his desk and pulls out some forms and hands them to me telling me to sign._

Hokage- "Well then Natsumi, you are now a student of the Shinobi academy of Konoha."

"well then old man, when do classes start?"

Hokage- "In three days."

"well then that's three days I have to myself, oh and by the way you really need to hide your porn better. Ja ne"


	6. The Miniatures

[The miniatures]

Okay game, 'stats'

**[NAME: Natsumi Uzumaki-Namikaze**

**TITLE: Demon Queen, Maniac (receive no mental penalties for any action), Grandmaster (styles you create level twice as fast)**

**LEVEL: 75,551 (5,546,390/7,555,100)**

**HP: 33,999,450/33,999,450**

**CP: 2,719,956,000,000/2,719,956,000,000**

**STR: 2,266,530**

**VIT: 6,799,890**

**DEX: 9,066,420**

**INT: 9,066,420**

**WIS: 9,066,420**

**LUK: ?**

**ABILITIES:**

**Reiton (Lv 50)**

**Unbreakable Will (Lv MAX)**

**Survival (Lv MAX)**

**Sixth Sense (Lv MAX)**

**Intimidation (Lv MAX)**

**Observe (Lv MAX)**

**Kyuu-Rei Chakra cloak (False) (Lv MAX)**

**Overkill (Lv MAX)**

***NEW* Single Stroke - Sword (Lv MAX) **** Dancing Demon Style (Lv 2/10)**

**The Dancing Demon Style of Sword fighting is an aggressive speed-based style focused around attack speed, mobility and versatility. Every part of the sword is a weapon, not just the blade, pommel and sheathe strikes are common. This style emphasizes counterstrikes, dodging and lethality. This style is all about rushing down the enemy to make an opportunity to knock them off balance and keeping them that way.**

***NEW* Single -Fist (Lv MAX) **** Endless Pursuit Style**

**The Endless Pursuit Style is an aggressive speed-based style focused on mobility, flexibility, balance and acrobatics. Every position is stable if you know how to move. This style emphasizes a constant offensive with every part of the limbs being used to attack. This style has no blocking and is all about rushing down the enemy to make an opportunity to knock them off balance and keeping them that way.**

**Chakra Control (Lv 20)**

**Back from the Grave (Lv MAX)**

**Kyuubi Chakra cloak (False) (Lv MAX)**

**Reibi Chakra cloak (False) (Lv MAX)**

**Kyuu-Rei Chakra cloak (False) (Lv MAX)**

***NEW* ? (Lv Max)**

**?**

**PERKS:**

**Hebi no Reibi's Daughter**

**Kitsune no Kyuubi Daughter**

**Royal Uzumaki Heir**

**Pure Kamikaze Heir**

**Orphan**

**Pariah**

**Fortune's Favourite**

**Death's Favourite]**

Uh, game mind explaining the titles and that Ability that seems to be freaking out for me.

***Ping***

**[Of course, Player. Titles are earned by completing certain feats or by the people around you recognizing the title as legitimate. Your title of Grandmaster was earned by creating a new style of combat, while your title of Maniac was earned by achieving a cumulative kill count of over 100,000 enemies with at least 5% being the same species as yourself.]**

Ok then, who knew that that deal with Anko would pay off so well. Anyway, that's not important right now I have school right now and the old man is going to be quite disappointed if I'm late on the first day.

*several minutes later, Konoha Academy*

~Shikamaru P.o.v.~

_*sigh* I'm a third year now, how troublesome. Why couldn't mom just let me sleep or skip class and watch some clouds? *sigh*_

*Iruka enters the classroom*

Iruka – "Hello class and welcome to your third year at the academy, this year you will actually begin learning the skills of a shinobi instead of the physical conditioning you have been doing for the past two years. Now this year we will be having a new student joining us."

*Natsumi enters the classroom*

Iruka – "Well then here's your new classmate, I'll let her introduce herself"

Natsumi – "Why hello there shitheads. The name's Natsumi and if I'm being honest only like one or two of you are actually worth my time. I'll leave you idiots to figure out who they are."

_Well at least she's confident. Hmm, let's see blood red hair with black highlights that goes down to her lower back, doesn't look like it's ever seen a brush so either her parents don't care or she doesn't have any. She's on the taller side and has some pretty intense musculature for an eight-year-old, looks like she's built for speed so if I'm going to have to fight her best play defensive. Clothes seem second hand and the style, pretty sure that that style is native to Tsuchi no Kuni, she doesn't seem to be foreign or rich, so how did she get those clothes and why do I see bloodstains and stiches over the heart? No one can survive a blow like that, so did she pick off a corpse and if so, is she responsible for the making of said corpse? So many questions, let's bench them for now and continue observing. Ok so I'm seeing several scars that seem to be from serious wounds and several years old. Mom works at the hospital and would have definitely started talking about a girl my age being severely injured, so Natsumi has obviously treated her own wounds before and from what I'm seeing she's good at it. The way she's holding herself she's a fighter and a really experienced one at that, the only other people I've seen hold themselves that way are the veterans of the Second and Third Shinobi Wars. So how in the hell has she gained enough combat experience to stand and act that way, *sigh* I guess I'll just have to ask dad._

"Choji."

Choji – "Hmm, what is it Shika?"

"don't mess with the new girl, she's dangerous and until I can get a good read on her keep your distance, shouldn't be too difficult seeing as she seems rather antisocial."

Choji – "Ok Shika, I'll trust your judgement, you're usually right anyways."

*Normal P.O.V.*

*Natsumi enters classroom*

Hey game observe the class

***ping***

**[NAME: Shino Aburame**

**Title: Insect Enthusiast**

**Level: 6**

**HP: 180/180**

**CP: 75/75] **

**[NAME: Akamaru**

**Race: Ninken**

**Level: 4**

**HP: 150/150**

**CP: 30/30]**

**[NAME: Choji Akimichi**

**Title: Foodie**

**Level: 5**

**HP: 200/200**

**CP: 50/50] **

**[NAME: Sakura Haruno**

**Title: FANGIRL**

**Level: 3**

**HP: 100/100**

**CP: 25/25] **

**[NAME: Hinata Hyuuga**

**Title: Princess**

**Level: 7**

**HP: 450/450**

**CP: 100/100]**

**[NAME: Kiba Inuzuka**

**Title: Dog Boy**

**Level: 5**

**HP: 190/190**

**CP: 50/50] **

**[NAME: Shikamaru Nara **

**Title: Lazy Genius**

**Level: 6**

**HP: 100/100**

**CP: 90/90]**

**[NAME: Sasuke Uchiha**

**Title: Avenger**

**Level: 7**

**HP: 400/400**

**CP: 90/90]**

**[NAME: Ino Yamanaka **

**Title: Gossip Queen**

**Level: 4**

**HP: 100/100**

**CP: 40/40] **

Iruka – "Well then here's your new classmate, I'll let her introduce herself"

"Why hello there shitheads. The name's Natsumi and if I'm being honest only like one or two of you are actually worth my time. I'll leave you idiots to figure out who they are."

_This is going to be a fun few years._


	7. Chapter 6

[how many hits does it take to cure stupidity]

*a few weeks later*

Iruka – "Well then class, now that you've had some time to learn the basic academy style, we'll be having biweekly Taijutsu assessments where you will fight against your classmates in a tournament style format."

Sasuke – "Are we allowed to use other styles that we've learned?"

Iruka – "Of course you are, the academy style is taught as a foundational style to be transitioned into the more advanced styles open to all Shinobi. Even the more advanced styles available to all Shinobi are inferior to the styles used by the clans, so in the academy charter, I as the instructor actually have no authority in order to enforce that you use the style we teach here."

_Well then that was convoluted but that means I don't need to use the trash they teach here. Though seeing as my Endless Pursuit style doesn't actually have any stances or katas, masking it as the academy style would be a great idea. _

*later at the arena*

Iruka – "okay then first match, Ami versus Natsumi."

*3rd Pov"

Natsumi and Ami made their way on to the arena and both took the basic academy stance. Iruka started the match and the two charged at each other. Ami threw a punch towards Natsumi's face, but Natsumi ducked and then shifted her stance so that she could drive her elbow into Ami's stomach. After Ami was struck in the stomach, Natsumi stood up and used the momentum to quickly kick Ami in the jaw throwing her out of the arena. When Ami hit the ground, she started throwing up large amounts of blood and small bits of what looked like meat.

*Normal Pov*

Iruka – "Mizuki! Take Ami to the Infirmary! Now!"

"How, disappointing. I honestly thought that she could at least take a hit or two. *sigh* I hope that the next opponent you put me against actually poses a challenge."

Iruka – "R-right, anyways next up Sakura versus Ino."

*after several battles*

Iruka – "Ok then, on to the second round. First up Natsumi versus Ino."

*3rd Pov*

Ino put up a guard and focuses on Natsumi. Ino blinks and Natsumi already has her fist buried into Ino stomach. Ino steps back and throws a counter, Natsumi grabs Ino's fist and flips her into the ground. Ino is immediately knocked unconscious

*Normal Pov*

Iruka – "Someone take Ino to the infirmary. Natsumi, thank for not crippling one of the clan heirs, that would be too much paperwork for me this early on in the year. Anyway, next match."

*Sometime later*

Iruka – "first match for the third round Choji versus Natsumi."

Choji – "Sensei, I forfeit."

Iruka – "okay then, next match Shikamaru versus Sasuke"

Shikamaru – "Same as Choji Sensei"

Iruka – "W-well then onto the finals Natsumi versus Sasuke."

*3rd Pov*

Sasuke charges Natsumi with a punch, Natsumi leans forwards and nails three quick strikes with her knuckles to Sasuke's face, followed with a palm strike to his jaw and finished with a roundhouse kick to his temple.

*Normal Pov*

Iruka – "Well then, that seems to be the end of the tournament, Natsumi mind telling what style you were using because that wasn't the academy style and we both know it."

"Well sensei that's a secret."

Iruka – "*sigh* Of course it is anyways class let's head back inside."

*after the academy lets out*

Well then game, it seems that this whole thing was a colossal waste of my time

***Ping***

**[Player is several thousand times stronger than other's her age and shouldn't judge them just yet]**

Whatever you say, know what I'm going for dango, Anko always says that it is the food of the gods and I want to test that out.

*later that evening as Natsumi heads back to the Forest of Death*

Drunken Civilian #1 – "*hic* H-hey, there's the demon bitch."

Drunken Civilian #2 – "let's teach her a lesson."

Drunken Mob – "Y-yeah"

"So, you idiots think that you're actually a threat. How cute, let's dance then."

Drunken Chunin – "S-shut up bitch, I'm a Chunin and you don't stand a chance."

"So sure, about that?"

*3rd Pov*

The Drunken Mob charges at Natsumi, she giggles and the says two words; _**Reiton: Bloom**_. The world explodes into ice, each and every members of the one hundred strong mob is impaled through the chest by a gigantic icicle. If you were to look from above the pattern the icicles make looks like a sharp and jagged mockery of a rose.

*Kakashi Pov*

*a few minutes earlier*

_What did I ever do to get me and my squad stuck on patrol, this is rookie work and I am definitely not a rookie._

"Call in."

Cat – "Business district is clear."

Weasel (Itachi) – "Civilian district is clear."

Crow (Shisui) – "Shinobi district is clear"

Tiger (Yamato) – "Got a major disturbance in the market district, calling for backup. I've got a huge mob and they seem to be headed for the Jinchuriki."

"Everyone head to Tiger's position and secure the area"

_I really hope this ends ok. Today the Kyuubi festival and everyone still feels the attack. Let's just hope no one ends up in the hospital._

*as the ANBU arrive*

Natsumi – "_**Reiton: Bloom**_"

_This, how on earth could a child be responsible for this, and Reiton that's not a basic nature. Does she have a Kekkai Genkai? _

"Head down and check for survivors."

ANBU – "Hai, taicho"

Natsumi – "Don't bother looking for survivors, Reiton is instantly lethal even with the slightest graze and as you can see all of them were impaled straight through their chest."

Boar – "for killing members of Konoha you are hereby sentenced to death, you vile beast."

*3rd Pov*

Boar charged at Natsumi and all Natsumi did was tap her foot on the ground. In response to the tap all of the old spires along with the bodies they were buried in shattered like glass leaving nothing but a fine powder on the ground. While the shockwave was rippling outward a single new spire shot out of the ground and lodged itself into to Boar, killing Boar instantly.

*Normal Pov*

"you know I honestly thought that ANBU were tougher than this. I mean come on, a single measly parlour trick and their dead as can be, I am so thoroughly disappointed that words fail me"

Kakashi – "Natsumi Uzumaki, please come with us."

"well only because you asked politely, otherwise you and everyone else within a ten-block radius would be dead."

*a few hours later*

*Konoha council room*

Council woman Haruno – "Sandaime, we have just become aware that the de-Uzumaki has killed a hundred members of Konoha, many of them active or reserve members of the Shinobi."

Hiruzen – "Haruno, Natsumi killed them in self-defense and before you ask this was verified by one of the ANBU who was on scene."

Haruno – "Still that does not excuse the fact that she murdered one hundred people today, I as head of Konoha's civilian council call for the execution of Natsumi Uzumaki."

Hiruzen – "I'm afraid that won't be possible, the ANBU who responded to the event told me that Natsumi displayed a Kekkai Genkai of similar nature to the Hyoton of the Yuki clan. The main diference between the two is that Natsumi's Jutsu was called Reiton and froze her targets solid. Under the CRA if any member of Konoha's civilian population displays a Kekkai Genkai they and their immediate family are immediately recognized as a clan. As Natsumi is an orphan and displayed an exceptionally powerful Kekkai Genkai she is now the only member of her clan, and under the CRA the last member of a clan cannot under Konoha law be executed under any circumstances."

Danzo – "What of alternative punishments?"

Hiruzen – "As there was no crime, we won't be holding a trial or discussing punishment. We will however be holding a hearing in order to learn more about the Reiton, Dog bring Natsumi in."

"Well then I hear that you want to learn about MY Reiton. So, ask ahead."

Shikaku Nara – "The Reiton seems to be a chakra nature Kekkai Genkai, would you perhaps know the basic elements used."

"Nope, though I can make a few guesses"

Hiruzen – "well then let us test your chakra nature."

_Dog hands me a small rectangular sheet of paper. I channel my Chakra into it and it splits into two pieces with one immediately igniting into fire and the other soaking all the way through instantly._

"well then I guess we now know."

Haruno – "Now know what?"

Shikaku – "the result shows that the Reiton is composed of Fire, Water and Wind natured chakra.As such it is actually a Kekkai Tota like the Jiton of the Sandaime Tsuchi Kage, which means that anyone with the prerequisite natures can learn the Reiton."

Haruno – "Well then teach the last Uchiha."

"Even if I could I wouldn't, Reiton chakra is unlike other types of chakra in that it doesn't stay within the chakra network instead floating around it. As a result, the surrounding tissue is affected by the Reiton chakra and exposure to Reiton chakra caused severe frostbite. Only those who can use it instinctually should actually be allowed to use it as for some reason I am incredibly resistant to the effects, anyone else would die within seconds."

Haruno – "Then you will marry the Uchiha!"

Shikaku - "Not possible, as the head of a Shinobi clan, Natsumi is not allowed to marry anyone within direct inheritance of the headship of another clan, as Sasuke is the head apparent for the Uchiha, Natsumi cannot marry him."

"Well then, seeing as I'm apparently a clan head, I would like to claim the Forest of Death as my clan's residence"

Hiruzen – "Approved, you now have the rights to the Forest of death. Now what are we going to do about the second stage of the Chunin exams."

"Well, you can still hold it in the Forest, in exchange I would like any member of my clan to have a free pass for that part of the exam and for all members of my clan to be part of the task, with the head of the clan being co-proctor alongside whoever the Hokage appoints."

Hiruzen – "Acceptable, how will this affect the exam though?"

"Well, not at all really seeing as me and Anko have effectively been handling the second part of the Exams this way for the past four years now."

Hiruzen – "ah, so it was your idea for the random difficulty levels. Well then you are dismissed."


End file.
